Solar panels, which may include a set of solar photovoltaic modules, use light energy (photons) from the sun to generate electricity through the photovoltaic effect. A photovoltaic system including a plurality of solar panels and various other electrical components may be used to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications.
The addition of solar panels to new and existing structures is becoming increasingly popular due to growing public awareness about energy independence, the desire to curb rising energy costs, and the increased affordability of solar panels.